


Moving On - But Never Forgotten

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec watches his family from death, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not really a happy ending but it kind of is, PAST CHARACTER DEATH (ALEC), it is up to you to decide what you want to read it as; heaven or afterlife etc, post- Alec dying from old age in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about sixty years since Alexander Lightwood passed away of old age, leaving his loving husband and son to immortality without him. But he still finds a way to watch his boys and make sure they're happy before he lets himself truly rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On - But Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SO ANGSTY AND NOT REALLY A HAPPY ENDING BUT HOPEFUL AND THEY ARE HAPPY BUT IT'S STILL SAD/ANGSTY.
> 
> This is just a drabble I came up with after seeing a post in the Malec tag about after Alec dies.

Hazel eyes watched below as a young man, tugging a cute boy with messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes up the stairs of the apartment building. It was a chilly day in Brooklyn, the October breeze only making it colder. 

-

Max kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as they awaited the door opening; as usual Max had forgotten his key. The man in question rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face only grew. The door swung open and the blue skinned man was yanked into tan arms. Max laughed and hugged his father back, burying his face Magnus’ shoulder. It had been too long since he visited. But he had taken his vampire lover on a honeymoon. They had gotten married almost ten years ago but the romance never dulled between them.

“Hello my blueberry.” Max pretends to be annoyed at the nickname when his husband giggles. Magnus kisses his boy on the head before hugging Daniel. He had liked the boy since he’d met. Seeing Max happy meant the world to him. It had been sixty years since the passing of Magnus’ true love and in the time since they’d mourned but their lives went on. Magnus spent half a century in agony, a broken man begging his Shadowhunter to return to him. 

About six months ago, Magnus met a warlock named Nikolas. He was kind and powerful, not more than Magnus but he wasn’t weak by any means. He cared deeply for the older warlock and they clicked instantly. For months he ignored the brunette’s advances and flirting, until he stumbled upon a picture of his old lover, both of them had been smiling. 

(I want you to be happy Magnus. Don’t stop living for me, because that’s the last thing I want. Max is going to need you and I love you both more than anything in the world. I need you to promise you’ll try and move on. Please. I can rest in peace knowing the love of my life will find someone to love him almost as much as I do. That you’ll fall in love again and Max will like the man too. Not to replace me, I know. But to be there for both of you. Smile my love, it lights up the world.)

His archer had written on a piece of paper put with the picture. Magnus had his arms around him, hugging tight while their faces were bright with laughter and love. He’d cried all night in loss and grief, but for the first time he felt light. Going on a date with Nikolas wasn’t a betrayal, or cheating. He had wanted Magnus to be happy so Magnus would try his best. 

-

He watched as Nikolas came up behind Magnus after giving Max a hug, sneaking his arms around his lover’s waist. Magnus laughed and tilted his head to kiss him, a loving smile on his face. The four of them set off for a nice family dinner, chatting and laughing. 

“Come on Alec, it’s time.” Alec turned to look at Jace, the two young as they were when he’d first met Magnus. He smiled at his brother, eyes glistening with tears. The blonde smiled sadly in return, tugging Alec in for a hug with a hand on the back of his head. 

“I’m happy they’re happy, I just miss them so much.” Alec choked out, shutting his eyes. Having Jace with him, and Izzy, wherever she was, made it all easier. Even seeing Max, his little brother just as adorable as he was. He didn’t know what he’d do without his family. The thought only made him cling to Jace more.

“I know my parabatai,” Even in death nothing with change their bond, so they didn’t act like it had. “You will see them again someday, I know it. I don’t know how or when, but you will. For now we must go, you’ve been watching them for years, it’s time to rest.” He whispers, pulling away from Alexander. He grabbed his hand in comfort instead.

The dark haired boy nodded, taking a deep breath. He turned back to his family and smiled as they slowly started to disappear from his sight. The last thing he saw with his warlock’s cat eyes shining with happiness and an open smile showing the same light. 

“Goodbye my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad rn jfc. Leave me comments or kudos, I hope you enjoyed the pain!!!!!


End file.
